Thulia
Thulia is a type 3 entity associated in some unspecified way with the Elemental Plane of Fire.Blood Sisters (Part 1) History She's attempting to find a sponsor for her experiments in something unspecified that has failed on every previous attempt. She finds a sponsor in one of the tentacles of the Cult of the Red Ba'al without realizing how nasty they are. The contract says that the subject will be connected to the Elemental Plane of Fire. They intend to use the subject as a power source. The cult delivers an experimental subject - one Rob Jones. As part of the experiment, she builds a BIT as he manifests. The BIT begins to push him into terminal burnout from too much power. As an emergency measure, she gives him some of her own blood, which does the trick. However, it also turns Rob into a girl who looks like Thulia's sister. On 2016-10-01 Morgana uses what's left of the candle to attempt to contact Thulia. It works.Like a Candle in the Wind On 2016-10-05 Thulia sends a magical bowl as a means of keeping in contact with Morgana. Mrs. Horton finds out about it and approves, with restrictions. On 2016-10-16, the Magic department gets in touch with Thulia about Morgana's problems. The problems turn out to be due to a psychophagus (soul eater) that the Cult had planted in Morgana. Time is of the essence; they do the extraction procedure the next day. It works. Thulia, as her payment, gets visitation rights at Whateley for Morgana. Stories *''Blood Sisters'' *''I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore'' (mention) *''Like a Candle in the Wind'' *''As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted'' Appearance Her actual appearance is unknown and possibly unknowable. When she appears on the Prime Material Plane, she uses a body that she designed to be able to use fire plane magic. : a woman - no, I realised, a girl - wearing a skin-tight ebony leotard that showed off, very clearly, her amazing figure. At any other time, I wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes off her, but her other features made me take an involuntary step back. She wasn't human. Granted, the combination of gold-glinting horns, pointed ears and a mane of flame-coloured hair that tumbled down her back, glowing with its own light, didn't detract from her beauty at all... When she draws on additional power, her fingers turn into claws, and she has wings in black and red. Powers She is a Fire Plane mage. Her actual power level is unknown, as are the limits, if any, of what she can do. She can run herself out of power, however.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 4 Personality She appears to be a rather nerdy teenage girl. Associates *Bruce (Imp) - appears to be an Imp. Is probably her minder for when she's off adventuring on the Prime Material Plane. *Tanau - her grandmother *Dragonsfyre - originally her experimental subject, now her blood-linked sister. References Category:Entities